Second (Chapter 1)
by exoluvluv
Summary: Joonmyeon yang terpuruk karena kehilangan sang kekasih tiba-tiba bertemu seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya. gak pinter bikin summary


**Second (Chapter 1)**

Tittle : Second (Chapter 1)

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon

Cha Yoon Seo

And Others

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Orang mengatakan bahwa masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, tapi bagaimana jika masa lalu mu terulang? Bagaimana jika seseorang yang sama datang di kehidupan mu?

Kim Joonmyeon adalah seorang penulis besar dan bukunya _bestseller_ di seluruh toko buku, mempunyai banyak fans kurang lebih. Buku pertamanya yang berjudul 'Tangisan di akhir bulan Desember' sangat menyentuh pembaca dan kemudian buku keduanya 'Kenangan dibawah gunung salju' membuat para pembaca tersenyum sendiri

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa semua buku itu tercipta karena seorang gadis di masa lalu lebih tepatnya kekasihnya

Joonmyeon menapaki kakinya ke sebuah gundukan besar bertulis Lee Jinah di batu nisanㅡia tersenyum, sudah lama sekali Joonmyeon tidak berkunjung kesini sejak debutnya sebagai penulis dan mendapat perhatian banyak dari masyarakat yang membuat ia semakin sibuk

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Jinah, maafkan baru mengunjungimu" Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu menaruh sebuket bunga mawar putih diatas makam kekasihnya

Lee Jinahㅡkekasih Kim Joonmyeon yang meninggal karena kebodohan Joonmyeon

Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa Jinah meninggal bukan karena dirinya melainkan takdirnya, sudah waktunya Tuhan untuk mengambilnya. Joonmyeon bersikeras kekasihnya meninggal karenanya, jika saja ia tidak sibuk menulis novelnya di malam tahun baru kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi

Tanggal 31 desember adalah hari jadinya ke 1 tahun bersama sang kekasih, dan tragisnya di tanggal juga ia kehilangan sang kekasihㅡtertabrak truk yang bermuatan bahan bakar pada saat perjalanan menuju taman yang dijanjikan oleh Joonmyeon untuk merayakan hari jadinya

Dan setelah kejadian itu, rasa sedih dan kecewa terus menghantam hatinya terlebih saat tahun baru, yang seharusnya diisi senyuman dan doa ia lebih memilih terdiam di balkon rumahnya dan menangis,

selalu seperti itu setiap tahun

"Sebentar lagi akhir Desember, ah aku sangat membeci saat-saat ini" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit

"Aku benci saat-saat itu terulang Jinah, maafkan aku..." Buliran air mata mulai mengalir membentuk sungai kecil di pipi Joonmyeon "Maafkan aku"

Joonmyeon memeluk batu nisan sang kekasih sambil terus terisak, mengucapkan berkali-kali kata maaf tanpa bosan seakan seperti perbuatan dosa besar yang ia perbuat tapi baginya ini adalah perbuatan dosa besar, meninggalkan kekasihnya di malam tahun baru dan malam dimana pertama kali mereka berbagi kasih setelah Joonmyeon menyatakan perasaannya terhadap sang kekasihㅡlalu kecelakaan itu terjadi dan Joonmyeon tidak disana untuk menolong, ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri

"Jinah tak bisakah kau muncul sekali saja di hadapanku, kau bahkan tidak datang ke mimpiku, aku sangat merindukan mu sampai-sampai aku ingin bunuh diri agar dapat bertemu denganmu" Permohonan bodoh yang Joonmyeon selalu ucapkan saat mengunjungi makam Jinah, permohonan yang tak pernah terkabul bahkan saat ia ucapkan pada malam tahun baru

"Semoga kau tenang disana, sayangku" Joonmyeon berdiri lalu menatap makam sang kekasih "Aku selalu mencintaimu" dan kemudian ia pergi menjauh dari pemakaman

Suasana di sebuah toko buku di kawasan Seoul sudah sangat ramai, penulis terkenal bernama Kim Joonmyeon mengadakan _fansigning_ kecil-kecilan, para penggemar mulai berbaris rapih di depan meja dengan memegang buku terbaru Joonmyeon yang terbit bulan lalu

Joonmyeon menyalami setiap penggemar yang meminta tanda tangannya dan menberikan senyuman terbaiknya, dan di tengah _fansigning_ berlangsung matanya tak sengaja menangkap seorang perempuan yang berdiri di sudut toko buku, kedua mata Joonmyeon terus menatapi perempuan tanpa berkedip. Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, mata, hidung serta bentuk wajahnya Astaga!

Dunia seakan berhenti menyisakan Joonmyeon yang terus menatapi perempuan itu, apakah dia kekasihnya? Apakah Tuhan mengirim kembali kekasihnya ke dunia?

"Joonmyeon Oppa" samar-samar ia mendengar salah satu fansnya dan kemudian ia tersadar

"Ah maafkan aku, baiklah siapa namamu?" Joonmyeon sedikit mencuri pandangan ke arah sudut toko buku dan perempuan itu tidak ada, ia menghela napas pelan

_Mungkin hanya khayalanku, ya, Jinah tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunia dia sudah tenang berada di surga_

_._

_._

_. _

"Yo! Joonmyeon Hyung!" suara bass milik seorang lelaki tinggi mengagetkan lamunannya, ah itu pasti Chanyeol. Saudaranya yang paling tidak bisa diam

"Ayolah Hyung! Ini malam tahun baru kau seharusnya bersenang-senang" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya yang besar ke pundak Joonmyeon

"Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka dengan malam tahun baru" lirih Joonmyeon

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, ia sudah tahu kalau Hyungnya akan begini saat malam tahun baru "Kau kira Jinah noona akan bahagia disana jika kau terus murung seperti ini"

Joonmyeon menengok ke arah Chanyeol "Lalu aku harus bersenang-senang begitu? Aku merasa akan lebih bersalah jika aku seperti itu, lagipula untuk apa aku bersenang-senang saat malam tahun baru dan pada akhirnya aku merasa sendiri"

"Kau bodoh sekali Hyung, Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri, asal kau tahu saja"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri Hyung! Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan Jinah Noona, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dia ingin kau bahagia walau tidak ada disampingmu, jika kau terus murung seperti ini hanya akan membuat Jinah Noona khawatir dan tidak tenang" Jelas Chanyeol menggebu, dia mengerti perasaan Hyungnya hanya saja dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Hyungnya yang selalu murung terutama saat malam tahun baru

Joonmyeon terdiam tanpa kata yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"Ayolah Hyung, Jinah Noona pasti bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia" rengek Chanyeol

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Joonmyeon "Nah, kau pasti tidak akan menyesal ikut denganku Hyung"

Chanyeol membawa Joonmyeon ke sebuah taman dekat apertemennya, disana sudah ada beberapa teman mereka seperti Luhan, Kris, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Jongin yang tengah membakar jagung dan menyiapkan kembang api

"Hei bro!" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disamping Kris

"Hei Chanyeol" Kris menyapa balik Chanyeol lalu melihat kerah Joonmyeon "Kau kesini juga?"

"Aku diseret kemari oleh bocah ini" Joonmyeon melirik sebal kearah Chanyeol

Kris hanya tertawa kecil "Chanyeol melakukan hal yang benar, kau tidak boleh bermurung terus, dia pasti khawatir" Kris memberikan Jagung yang sudah dibakar "Apa kau mau?"

"Ya aku tahu, Chanyeol sudah memberi tahu tentang itu" Joonmyeon menerima jagungnya "_Thanks_, btw"

"Tidak masalah, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Sepertinya semakin lama kau semakin terkenal saja hm" Tanya Kris sedikit menggodanya dengan kata 'terkenal'

"Biasa saja, semakin sibuk sudah pasti, kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa?"

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar "Aku melihat seorang perempuan mirip sekali dengan Jinah"

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Kris memastikan

"Saat aku mengadakan_ fansigning_ di salah satu toko buku, aku melihat seorang perempuan di sudut toko buku, dia sangat mirip dengan Jinah, matanya, hidungnya bahkan bentuk wajahnya mirip bukan mirip lagi itu pasti Jinah! Tuhan mengirim Jinah kembali kesini karena tahu kalau aku tidak dapat hidup tanpanya" Omongan gila Joonmyeon mulai, apakah Kris harus membawa Joonmyeon kerumah sakit jiwa eh?

"Ayolah Joonmyeon, itu pasti hanya khalayanmu mungkin kau terlalu lelah" ujar Kris

"Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu tapi semakin ku pikir dia semakin mirip dengan Jinah" ujar Joonmyeon ngotot

"Mungkin saja itu hanya orang lain yang mirip dengan Jinah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan oke?" Kris berusaha membuat Joonmyeon sedikit tenang karena ia bercerita dengan sangat menggebu-gebu

Joonmyeon hanya mengagguk, walau dipikirannya masih terbesit sosok perempuan itu

"Hei kembang api akan segera dimulai" Jongin memberi tahu kepada mereka "Ayo Hyung, kau kan jarang melihat kenbang api"

Joonmyeon berjalan pelan lalu melirik kerah teman-temannya yang mulai menyalakan kembang api termasuk Chanyeol dan Kris, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang sebentar lagi akan dihiasi oleh kembang api

1

2

3

Suara ledakan kembang api terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinganya, ia menutup matanya seakan berusaha agar tidak teringat oleh masa lalu tapi semakin ia tidak ingin mengingat memori bersama Jinah semakin memberontak untuk masuk dalam otaknya

Di akhir Desember lah Joonmyeon mendapatkan Jinah

Di akhir Desember lah Joonmyeon kehilangan Jinah

Otaknya dengan cepat memproses segala memori yang masuk dan membentuk sebuah bayangan akan masa lalunya.

Bayangan dimana dirinya dan Jinah mengunjungi pantai saat musim panas

Bayangan dimana dirinya dan Jinah mengunjungi Lotte World untuk bermain

Bayangan akan bagimana sang kekasih tersenyum dan tertawa

Joonmyeon mulai terisak, air matanya tak berhenti untuk mengalir di pipinya, perasaan akan kecewa mulai masuk dan menghantam hatinya

"Kembang apinya sangat indah!"

Joonmyeon terhenti isakkannya saat mendengar suara seorang perempuan dan menengok ke samping kana, matanya membulat kitika melihat seorang perempuan tengah mendongak menatap langit dengan senyuman cerahnya. Tidakㅡperempuan itu adalah perempuan yang berada di _fansigning_nya kemarin dan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan kekasihnya, Ia menatap gadis itu dalam

Merasa diperhatikan perempuan itu menengok kearahnya dan tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu menunduk kecil "Maaf jika suaraku terlalu keras"

Joonmyeon menghentikan tatapan dan tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut"

Perempuan itu menunduk sekali sebagai permohonan maaf "Maaf jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman"

Lelaki berambut cokelat tua itumenggeleng cepat "Tidak, sungguh tidak apa-apa"

Perempuan itu tersenyumㅡJoonmyeon menyadari bahwa perempuan itu memiliki senyuman yang sama dengan Jinah

_Tidak Joonmyeon, dia bukan Jinah_

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Dengan reflek bibir Joonmyeon terbuka dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari "M-maksudku.."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil "Namaku Cha Yoon Seo, kau sendiri?"

Joonmyen tergagap "A-aku Kim Joonmyeon"

Kedua mata Yoon Seoㅡnama gadis itu melebar "Kau Joonmyeon?" ia menunjuk lelaki didepannya "Kau penulis bukan?"

Joonmyeon mengernyit lalu mengangguk "Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau fansku ya?"

Yoon Seo tertawa mungkin sedikit nada meledek "Tidak, tapi aku menyukai bukumu yang berjudul Youthful, sungguh sangat mengesankan" pujinya sedikit

_Jinah juga menyukai bukunya yang satu itu_

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan bukuku yang lain?"

Yoon Seo tampak sedikit berpikir sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya "Mm.. Aku hanya menyukai Youthful" ia kemudian menyengir "Aku tidak terlalu suka mengoleksi buku ngomong-ngomong"

Joonmyeon hanya mendengus pelan "Yasudah tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu" ia merapatkan jaket hijaunya yang tebal "Selamat tahun baru, ngomong-ngomong"

"Selamat tahun baru juga untukmu Tuan penulis" ucapnya sedikit nada menggoda lalu tertawa "Aku tak menyangka bisa mengobrol denganmu, apa aku harus memberitahu teman ku yang notabennya sebagai fansmu jika aku bertemu dengan mengobrol denganmu?"

"Temanmu tidak akan mempercayaimu, aku yakin temanmu akan mengatakan 'Tentu saja tidak mungkin, kau ini sedang bermimpi ya?' seperti itu" ejeknya "Sesungguhnya bertemu denganku adalah hal yang sulit"

yYoon Seo mendengus sebal "Dasar percaya diri, aku tidak akan menjadi fansmu"

"Aku juga tidak ingin memiliki fans seperti mu" Joonmyeon menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya "Tidak ada untungnya memiliki fans sepertimu"

Yoon Seo menghentakkan kakinya kesal "Aku akan pergi" lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum memandang punggung Yoon Seo yang mulai menjauh darinya, ia merasa bahwa perempuan itu memiliki sisi yang berbeda walaupun mempunyai bentuk wajah yang sama dengan Jinah-nya tapi tidak ia pungkiri bahwa Yoon Seo dan Jinah memiliki selera yang sama juga

_Mungkin saja itu Jinah tapi ia berusaha menutupi sedikit sifat aslinya agar tidak ketahuan_

Joonmyeon menepis pikiran bodohnya, tidakㅡtidak mungkin

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja"

TBC


End file.
